


And There Were Fragments Of You

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, I promise it gets better, I promise this is romance, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters Are Mentioned, SeriMogu FTW, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Solipsism Syndrome or is it?, have i said it? Stan CRAVITY, just read it, mogubin best friends, other characters to appear later in the story, serimogu - Freeform, stan cravity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: For a portion of his life, Jungmo was led to believe that Park Serim was someone he made up in his mind.Until one day, the said man he was convinced to be just a simple figment of his imagination starts showing up in places Jungmo least expected.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Kudos: 4





	And There Were Fragments Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've written something. Again, it's CRAVITY. This one will take longer to finish than I initially thought.
> 
> Note: All names, places, and events mentioned in the story are in no way affiliated with real life. This is all fiction!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

...

After taking a glance at his watch, Woobin abruptly stands up from his desk and swiftly gathers his things, packing them one by one inside his bag. 

If there is anything Woobin would never miss for the world, it was clocking out in time no matter how many stacks of unfinished paper works he still had to take care of that day. 

At six in the evening sharp, the intern was finally out of the building and just when he thought he was going to be tapping his foot for a good long minute while waiting, a figure slowly approached Woobin from the side followed by a long sigh. 

“I can't thank you enough for me getting this internship with you.” Woobin looks up at the man and he could tell he was on the verge of tearing up again just like he did this morning when Woobin woke him up for his official first day. 

“Jungmo, I know you almost didn't make it but you're giving me too much credit for what you earned.” He simply gets a pout from his friend after that, the young man obviously fighting off the urge to give him a bone-crushing hug after Woobin gives him a warning look. 

As the nightlife sets around them, the two friends make their way to the subway, relief settling within knowing that work was finally done and what awaits them in the morning was a weekend meant for relaxation. 

Of course, their usual train home wouldn't be complete without making a toast with banana milk from the vending machine, this time courtesy of Woobin —a ritual he and Jungmo had somehow developed during college every time they accomplished something no matter how menial it may be. 

Just as they finished their last sips, the train arrives and Woobin quickly tosses the emptied can to the recycling bin and welcomes himself inside the public transport. Jungmo, however, seemed to have not yet gotten inside the train making Woobin do a double-take only to find his companion standing in the middle of the hall facing the exit stairs.

“You coming or what?” Thankfully, his voice was enough to snap Jungmo out of whatever zone he was in for a moment then he looked at the petite man as if he got caught.

“Wait, I- 

He pauses for a second and leaves Woobin standing there. 

“Nevermind. Come on, let's go. Sorry for that.”

Jungmo looks at the direction of the stairs once again but quickly tears his glance away and grabs Woobin's arm leading them both inside the entrance.

Soon enough, the train departed and off they went. 

If Woobin had noticed the slight shift in Jungmo's feet every once in a while followed by the anxious chewing of the inside of his cheeks whilst constantly looking outside the window, he decided it was better off he pretended not to have. 

And he should have known it was just going to be the first of the many times that Jungmo would proceed to behave as if he had seen a ghost. 

…

Weeks prior to Jungmo landing an internship that finally rocked his neverending sea of thoughts to lull, he always seemed to find it difficult to get a good night sleep nor any good day rest. Perhaps it’s because of the worry that had been looming around him for as long as he could remember, or because of something that had been bothering him for quite a while which Jungmo knew he needed to speak about to someone.

And that is exactly what he did.

As soon as realization had hit him that he was not going to get his mind to brush off the matter anytime soon, Jungmo immediately ran outside of his room and to their kitchen where he found Woobin.

“Woobs! Are you busy right now?” Jungmo slips past the island and promptly makes his way to the dining table and in front of the man who was scrolling through his phone.

“Not really. What’s up?” He doesn’t look up at Jungmo but he does put his phone down.

“Say, if I were to tell you that I have been seeing someone lately…” The taller of the two begins as he settles down on the empty seat across, “would you believe me?”

“That’s good though, isn’t it?” Woobin’s tone had become a bit higher than expected.

“No, not what I meant. Wait, let me put it in better words.” Jungmo finds himself profusely shaking his head at the misunderstanding before he props his elbows onto the table and starts wish-washing his hands around trying to make his point. “Like, there’s this person… inside my head. I keep seeing them in my dreams and sometimes I even see them when I am awake. They feel real, but I’m not sure…”

“Have you been getting enough sleep these days?” His friend asks.

“Not really.” 

“Look, Jungmo, I’m sorry I can’t be of much help and you probably would hate to hear this, but you need to take some rest. It’s probably from fatigue, you nocturnal animal.” Well, at least he was right with one thing, Jungmo hated to hear that.

He should have known better that Woobin definitely did not have the answers to his questions just as much as he was clueless about it, and that his friend would have obviously reasoned out his claims were because of his lack of sleep and whatnot. It was moments like this Jungmo wished Woobin was a little more flexible, especially about things that did not involve logical reasoning but then again, it’s why they became friends in the first place —always there to balance out Jungmo's antics. 

Being the stubborn person he was, however, Jungmo makes it a mission to find the answers he wanted and needed that day.

After talking for a few more minutes with Woobin and asking him about his new project, Jungmo excuses himself back to his room and quickly dials the phone number of someone who probably had more to offer him about the matter.

“Hello? Jungmo hyung?” And just like that, he had never been more glad when the person picked up his call.

“Taeyoung! Oh my god, you’re my lifesaver,” Jungmo soughs.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Hyung?” Concern fills the younger’s voice.

“Okay, well, I’m going to need your conspiracy theoretic mind for this one.”

“Oh, you have come to the right person, Hyung.”

Contrary to what others assume of him being intelligent and rational, Taeyoung is a whole encyclopedia when it comes to superstitions and conspiracy theories. It is like inhaling oxygen for the boy, and it gives him life whenever opportunities would allow him to talk about his passion. And Jungmo, knowing the younger all too well, is confident he would never judge him for the weird things he was just about to tell, and there was also hope that perhaps Taeyoung would be able to provide him the possible answers he was looking for.

Their conversation lasted about a little over two hours and it would have probably gone on longer had it not been for Seongmin, Taeyoung’s roommate, who kept asking him to do homework together. Nonetheless, Jungmo felt satisfied enough with what he got after they ended the call.

It has been long since then, and just when Jungmo thought he was centimeters away from figuring out whatever this was happening to him, he just had to see the person in the subway a few hours before he had to go to sleep.

It was the same person that kept appearing in his dreams for as long as he knew. To make things far more bizarre, it was the fact that they had a name —Park Serim. 

It had come to Jungmo a while ago; he was in dreamland just like any other night of his and by the time he woke up Jungmo just couldn't help but utter the name which he called out to in a dream.

Park Serim.

Just who the heck were they? And why had Jungmo been seeing them for so long, as if they were someone he was supposed to know?

Recalling what Taeyoung had told him upon explaining his situation, the younger had suggested perhaps Jungmo was experiencing symptoms of Solipsism Syndrome —basically, a person feels that only he himself is sure to exist and that the rest of the world, the reality is something he had somehow curated only inside his mind. 

It terrified Jungmo when the knowledge of such syndrome was presented to him. He couldn't help but think perhaps he was going insane, just like he predicted he would be when he was a mere eleven-year-old kid who got exposed to so many horror films too young. 

Maybe Park Serim was the beginning of it all —his insanity. That Jungmo had somehow made up an almost too realistic image of a person, gave it a name, and pretended they were real to the point they started showing up even when he isn't sleeping. 

He doesn't even remember the first time he began dreaming of them, they have just been there for as long as Jungmo could remember. And sometimes, it felt too real to be even called a dream, as if Jungmo had experienced it all before.

Funny enough, although he trusts and loves his parents, Woobin, Taeyoung, Minhee, and the rest of Jungmo's friends with his whole life and heart, he just couldn't seem to make himself bring up this concern with them without cowering and disguising it as one of the many weird and usual thoughts he was having. 

The first time he attempted to talk about it with Woobin and his phone call with Taeyoung were also the last times he ever tried to talk about it seriously. Jungmo never had a go at it again. 

He knew what happened tonight at the subway was something Woobin would be worrying about, and honestly, Jungmo couldn't be more thankful that the latter decided not to pry into it just yet when Woobin simply gave Jungmo a worried glance upon entering their shared apartment and disappeared into his room. 

Just like that, Jungmo's day ends with him growing more curious and worried than ever.

...

[ _to be continued_.] 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the following chapters will be much longer than this one.  
> Let me know what you think so far <3


End file.
